Un viaje de ensueño
by Lokitaka95
Summary: Bella decide aceptar el viaje que le proponen sus padres y allí conocerá a alguien muy especial…


Cullen Christmas Contest:  
Nombre Del One-Shot: Un viaje de ensueño  
Nombre de la Autora: Lokitaka95  
Personajes:Bella/Edward  
Rating: K  
Summary: Bella decide aceptar el viaje que le proponen sus padres y allí conocerá a alguien muy especial…

_**Prefacio:**_

'_No se que me preparara el futuro, solo se que Edward esta en él…'_

* * *

**M**is padres habían insistido muchísimo en este viaje así que decidí hacerles el favor, supongo que no es tanto trabajo asistir a unas vacaciones en la playa. Iba a ser muy difícil cambiar el frió seco de Forks por las soleadas playas de Florida. En este mismo momento nevaba y la carretera estaba repleta, lo cual no era una buena noticia en un pueblo tan pequeño. Debíamos encontrarnos con mis tíos en Seattle para recoger a mis primos, Rosalie y Jasper Halle. Era increíble que pudiéramos ser primos, ellos con pelo color oro y ojos iguales al cielo (no al de Forks, aquí siempre esta nublado) y yo… bueno, yo no tengo nada en especial. Era delgada, aunque mejor dicho flojucha, mi pelo caoba y mis ojos color chocolate no llamaban la atención, mi labio superior era demasiado grande como para encajar con el inferior. No tenia nada en especial, hasta me sentía perdida, como si algo me faltaba, como si ese no fuera mi lugar ni esta mi vida, siempre me pregunte si no tenía algo mal en mi cabeza…

Presentía que este viaje iba ser totalmente aburrido, no es que me llevara mal con mis primos pero Rosalie era, talvez, _muy_ material, _muy_ femenina y _muy_ despampanante para mi y Jasper, no lo se, el era simplemente serio, casi no se podía notar su estado de animo.

En algún momento del viaje me quede dormida, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando habíamos llegado a Florida.

Al despertar, estábamos a unas cuadras del hotel. En la entrada, noté que no era lo que yo había esperado, el hotel era gigantesco y extremadamente lujoso. Las paredes eran de un color claro y al cruzar la avenida se encontraba el mar, supongo que se podría escuchar el ruido de las olas desde los balcones, no podía ser tan malo después de todo…

-Apresúrate Bella- logre oír decir a mi madre.

Si, lo lamento, olvide decir mi nombre. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero Bella, solo Bella. Mi madre, Renee, era igual a mi, solo que un poco mas atolondrada y simpática, y mi padre, Charlie, tan solo nos parecíamos en el aspecto de que ambos éramos muy tímidos y nunca hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos. Ellos me esperaban junto con mis primos en las puertas del hotel. Los seguí lentamente, inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar.

-Esta es su habitación chicas- anuncio con una amplia sonrisa mi madre a Rosalie y a mi.

En cuanto entramos Rosalie dio un gritito ahogado de la emoción. Era una habitación moderadamente grande, paredes blancas y muy limpias, un balcón que daba a la iluminada playa, desde allí también se podía ver el atardecer, ya que nuestro balcón estaba orientado hacia el oeste. El dormitorio contaba con dos camas de una plaza y media, dos roperos y un baño.

Luego de ordenar todas mis prendas en el ropero, que era bastante grande y me había sobrado espacio, cambie mis viejos jeans y mi sudadera por una bermuda de jean y una musculosa rosa. Al girarme vi a Rosalie luchando por que toda su ropa entrara en lo que a ella le parecía, era un diminuto ropero.

_ Rose, deja ya de luchar, ven, usa lo que sobra de mi ropero, pero no mezcles lo tuyo con lo mío, ya sabes que no me agrada encontrarme en mi ropero lleno de ropas lujosas y cosas brillantes.

_ Claro Bella, gracias_ susurro al tiempo que agarraba una gran parte de la ropa que le había quedado en su maleta y aún quedaba mas ropa allí_ Creo que lo demás tendré que dejarlo dentro de la maleta…

Al terminar, fuimos en busca de Jasper para inspeccionar a fondo el hotel, juntos descubrimos que el hotel tenía en él una gran piscina y un hermoso jacuzzi. Con el permiso de mis padres fuimos también a inspeccionar la playa, éramos unos jóvenes muy curiosos, dijeron, pero al final aceptaron.

La playa era normal, con gente corriente y un hermoso mar azulado, sin suciedades. La gente se ubicaba cerca de las palmeras que les proporcionaban viento y sombra, ya que el sol era radiante. No había nada que me llamara mucho la atención, hasta que… los vi.

Eran tres, una chica y dos muchachos.

La chica era de muy baja estatura y tenia un cuerpo delgado, con el cabello corto y alborotado, se movía con tanta gracilidad que parecía que bailaba con cada paso que daba. Su imagen se parecía mucho a la de un pequeño y hermoso duende. Increíblemente, los muchachos tenían la misma gracia que ella. El muchacho más grande era musculoso, con el pelo corto y rizado, en su rostro tenía dos hoyuelos producto de su amistosa sonrisa, si no llevara esa sonrisa consigo me habría dado muchísimo miedo. Y por ultimo, el otro muchacho, era alto, con el cabello broncíneo y muy alborotado, era realmente guapo. Los tres eran muy diferentes y muy parecidos al mismo tiempo. Eran pálidos, con los ojos del color miel y de una hermosura única, casi increíble. Solo Rosalie o Jasper serian candidatos adecuados para competir con tanta belleza, nada como yo...

El muchacho de pelo broncíneo fijo sus ojos sobre mí con unos ojos líquidos y llameantes, luego siguió caminando como si nada, con indiferencia.

Esa fue la primera vez que _lo vi_.

* * *

Al llegar la noche nos llegó una invitación al baile del hotel, la bienvenida a los nuevos adolescentes que se hospedaban allí. Esta misma fiesta seria la siguiente noche, por lo que mi madre y mi prima empezaron a hacer planes para qué tipo de ropa podrían comprar para mí, ya que no tenía ningún vestido de fiesta. Mi madre me obligo a ir ya que yo no estaba interesada en absoluto, bailar no era mi hobby, en realidad era muy mala aunque de pequeña asistí a clases de ballet involuntariamente, luego tuve que abandonar porque causaba mas desastres de los que podía desear…

El baile se realizaba en el salón principal, el lugar se encontraba lleno de luces y la decoración era estupenda, debo admitir, era luminoso y agradable.

Luego de unas horas era obvio que no me estaba divirtiendo. Estaba allí, sentada y sola, ya que mis primos fueron a bailar apenas llegamos, y si no me equivocaba ambos habían encontrado pareja. Me halaba sola hasta que en un momento sentí a alguien sentarse en la silla contigua a la mía, gire la cabeza para ver quien era el extraño. No podía creerlo, era _él_, el muchacho de esta tarde. Me sonrió con una sonrisa que casi provoca que olvide respirar.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Edward- dijo educadamente-. Discúlpame si me equivoco, ¿acaso no eras tu hoy en la playa, tomando sol?

Lo mire atónita, no podía creer que se acordara de mi, o que se halla fijado en mi lo suficiente como para recordarme. Me costo responderle con claridad, y no era buena mintiendo

-Si, era yo, no te estas confundiendo en lo absoluto- balbucee.

Se me quedo mirando, como esperando que diga algo mas. Entonces entendí.

-Me llamo Bella _ le sonreí tímidamente.

-¿Qué tal Bella? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que te estas aburriendo mucho aquí sola, ¿te haría mucha molestia acompañarme en el baile?

-En verdad no soy una buena bailarina. Yo, en realidad...- pero no me dejo terminar, me cerró los labios con un dedo y del brazo me llevo a la pista de baile.

No podía resistirme a tales ojos, esa sonrisa traviesa y juguetona. Bailé, o eso intenté. Trate de mostrarme amistosa y extrovertida, creo que no estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados… Hasta que pasaron una canción que no creí que estaría en un baile para adolescentes. Una canción hermosa, de Iron & Wine, pero lenta, _Flightless birds__, American __mouth__. _De una forma delicada poso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzamos a dar vueltas. Hasta que me di cuenta que flotaba, él me cargaba, y dulcemente dábamos vueltas en el aire y parecía que a el ni le movía un pelo mis 50 kilos.

Al terminar el baile que jamás en mi vida olvidaría, nos miramos, fue una mirada muy sincera, tan llena de amor y ternura.

¿Era esto posible? ¿Existía esto en la vida real, no solo en las películas? Mejor dicho, ¿existía esto para mí?

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, Bella?- dijo con una voz angelical de terciopelo. No encontraba mi voz, así que tan solo pude asentir.

Nos encontrábamos fuera del hotel, en la arena, debajo de las estrellas. Hablamos de las cosas típicas, me pregunto por mí, por mi familia, por estas vacaciones, al igual que yo a él. Fue un rato de muchas risas y poca moralidad, no teníamos vergüenza a nada.

Al oír el pitido de mi reloj a las 5.00am, fue como si nos sacaran de un hechizo. Escuche a Rosalie llamarme, debía partir. Con tristeza lo hice, el se porto muy caballero conmigo y me despidió con un beso en la parte superior de mi mano y prometió vernos al día siguiente.

A la siguiente mañana estaba muy cansada, me había dormido muy tarde luego de hablar de todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquella noche con Rosalie. Ella me comento que esa había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida y que luego me mostraría quien había sido su pareja y la de Jasper, mas tarde, en la playa.

Luego de almorzar y pasar un rato con mis padres, mis primos y yo nos dirigíamos al caluroso mar, decididos a nadar un poco para refrescarnos, pero mis padres tenían otros planes por lo cual tuvimos que quedarnos y acompañarlos en un día de _shopping_.

_¡¡¡Compras navideñas!!!_ había exclamado mi madre con una inmensa sonrisa y sus ojitos brillantes…

Pasamos el resto del día dentro del gran centro comercial, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, mi madre y mi prima me obligaban a entrar a cada local de ropa que estaba a la vista, luego de 15 locales seguidos, tuve que escabullirme junto a mi papa y Jasper quienes estaban riéndose de mi actitud.

_Al próximo local entran ustedes también y tendrán que verme cambiar cada conjunto de ropa_ los amenace, por lo que dejaron de reír y me ayudaron a escabullirme hacía una cafetería

Divise a unas cinco personas a lo lejos, todas hermosas y creí ver a Edward entre ellos, al prestar mas atención me di cuenta de que reconocía también a sus hermanos, supuse que las dos personas que no conocía debían ser sus padres, estaba tan embobada viendo hacía donde se dirigían que no logre ver a Rosalie y a mi madre tomándome cada una de un brazo y arrastrándome hacia otro local de ropa, no pude resistirme, pero si pude arrastrar a Charlie y Jasper conmigo, ya dentro del local, resulto que era uno de vestidos así que mis dos acompañantes no sufrieron mucho, y hasta ayudaron a mis dos torturadoras. Al terminar el día salí, cargada con 25 bolsas, entre las cuales se encontraba la del vestido color azul que utilizaría el día de navidad.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, caí rendida en mi cama y me quede dormida sin siquiera desvestirme. Al despertar, desperté a Rosalie conmigo, quien ya había acomodado toda su ropa y la mía también por lo cual le agradecí, pero no me sentía con ganas de revisar mi ropero y ver cuantos vestidos, zapatos y cosas brillantes había en el, le pedí que sacara algo decente de el y una bikini, ya que hoy no escaparíamos del sol de la playa, ella me alcanzo una bikini que no recordaba haber llevado conmigo y descubrí que era una de las que me habían hecho probar ayer, era de un color azul brillante y muy hermoso. Esperamos a Jasper junto a la puerta principal para dirigirnos juntos a la playa. Estábamos jugando un rato, Rosalie se sumergía detrás de cada ola mientras Jasper me tiraba montones y montones de agua, en ese momento sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Al darme la vuelta me tope con Edward, me casi me caigo del susto ya que no logre ver una ola que por poco me derriba, pero él me sostuvo y pude notar que sus brazos estaban muy trabajados, y que parecían mayores a lo que yo había notado cuando el estaba cerca de su hermano mayor. Mis primos al verme en brazos de un hombre al que ellos no conocían salieron velozmente del agua a averiguar que me había sucedido, ya que era normal que yo necesitara ayuda, era demasiado torpe. La sorpresa fue que al estar todos juntos—los hermanos de Edward también se habían acercado a el--, me entere que las parejas de mis primos eran los mismos hermanos de Edward, Alice y Emmett. Pasamos la tarde juntos, tomando unos cócteles en el bar playero y riéndonos.

Parece que teníamos mucho en común, todos recordábamos lo sucedido la noche pasada pero al parecer los únicos que no se habían besado éramos Edward y yo. Al mencionar eso mis mejillas demostraron la rapidez con que podía llegar a ruborizarme. Habíamos arreglado para salir a un pub que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, pero yo recordé que mi madre decía que tendríamos que ir otra vez al centro comercial, porque no habíamos conseguido buenos trajes para mi padre y Jasper.

_Eso es genial_ exclamo el pequeño duende, quiero decir, Alice_. Yo me pase todo el día de ayer buscando los vestidos adecuados para mi madre y para mí, pero olvide completamente los trajes de mis hermanos, de mi papi no tengo que preocuparme porque mamá ya se encargara de él…_ termino con una nota en su voz que a mi me produjo escalofríos y que a Rosalie le arranco una sonrisa de la cara.

A la noche Rosalie estaba muy entusiasmada, ella me dijo que Emmett era genial, que era muy cómico y amable con ella, que la noche del baile fue la mejor de toda su vida. Se arreglo muchísimo y para no quitarle la felicidad, deje que también me lo hiciera a mí. Yo odio arreglarme o los zapatos de tacón. Pero, aunque Rosalie sabía ese detalle, no hizo más que ponerme una mini, un top y unos tacones, además de mucho rimel.

Esto era mezquino y asqueroso, lo odiaba, pero no iba a arruinarle la noche. Además ella aseguraba que a Edward le iba a gustar y que su hermana, Alice, era fanática por todas estas cosas.

Al llegar al pub tenía muchísimo miedo, ni yo sabia de que.

-Vamos Bella, entra ya- dijo una voz chillona. Era Alice, ella salto sobre mi para abrazarme.

Estaba vestida con un vestido ajustado y muy corto, y unos tacones que realzaban su figura de bailarina clásica.

- Vamos tonta, Edward no va a esperar tanto tiempo- luego me saco la lengua. La seguí.

Allí dentro Emmet pidió unas cervezas y comenzamos a tirar chistes, reírnos sobre nosotros y estos últimos tres días de vacaciones. Me asustaba pensar que en solo cuatro días me alejaría de estas tres increíbles personas. Todos se pararon para ir a bailar, todos excepto yo.

-Bella no hagas que vaya a buscarte. Sabes que puedo levantarte con un dedo, y si refunfuñas te subirás al escenario junto a mi pequeña.- grito Emmett a lo lejos, causando que me ruborice y que los demás se rieran de mí.

Los seguí como pude sin caerme. Pasaba una canción muy movediza, _Get low__,_ Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a mover el trasero, como era de esperarse, tentando así Emmett y Jasper. Edward se acerco a mi, él me conocía mejor que ellos aunque solo hablamos por primera vez hace tres días.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo y luego me dio su mejor sonrisa.

No dude ni un segundo y lo seguí.

Me llevo a un sector de la playa el cual no conocía, estaba lleno de velas y había un mantel naranja allí, todo estaba a juego. No quise ni parpadear, tenia miedo de que esto se esfumara, de que todo desapareciera por arte de magia. Era todo tan perfecto. Edward, esta velada, todo.

-Siéntate a mi lado Bella-me dijo y luego palmeo el mantel.

Le hice caso, solo podía verlo a él y a las estrellas.

-Bella, esto no es tan fácil de decir-dudó que te conozco solo hace tres, casi cuatro, días pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Eres una gran persona y eres muy bella Bella, realmente me gustas. Solo quería preguntarme… tan solo… es que…

Y repentinamente sentí sus labios junto a los míos. Sin resistirme seguí con su beso, dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Tenía los labios fríos y muy suaves, su aliento era perfecto, como él. Nos recostamos en el mantel, sin despegar nuestros labios ni un momento. Sentía que sus manos en mi espalda eran plumas y sus labios eran mi marca personal de heroína. Todo encajaba ahora, mi sitio era este, mi vida era esta. Él estaba en ella.

Oímos un gruñido por detrás, al darnos la vuelta se encontraba Jasper con los demás, al parecer era la hora de irnos.

La víspera de navidad se acortaba y cada vez faltaba menos para el gran día.

Hoy era la noche acordada para ir a mirar los trajes masculinos para el esperado baile.

De camino al centro comercial no dejaba de fantaciar con la posibilidad de encontrarme a Edward en el, luego de la pasada noche no cabían dudas de lo que sentía por él.

Al llegar, el estacionamiento estaba alborotado y encontrar un lugar para aparcar el coche fue la tarea más difícil… hasta ahora. Al entrar fuimos directamente a la tienda favorita de los Halle, Rose aseguraba que era una de las mas conocidas, _Christian Dior._

Al ingresar al local me tope con montones y montones de maniquíes con trajes puestos en ellos. Pero lo que en verdad me llamo la atención, fue un timbre de voz muy peculiar y que reconocería donde fuera.

- ¡Vamos Emmet, no tenemos todo el día! Elige cinco de estos diez trajes- chilló histéricamente Alice a su hermano.

Al parecer no fui la única que la escucho, ya que Rose y Jazz también se voltearon a observar. Visualizamos en uno de los probadores a una figura saltarina acompañada por dos masas musculosas.

Al acercarnos, ellos se percataron de nuestra presencia, la cual les causo una gran sorpresa. Lo que es el destino. Edward me sonrió con esa sonrisa angelical, me perdí deslumbrándome en su belleza y luego quede hipnotizada por sus ojos de oro liquido. Todos se dieron cuenta de mi reacción lo cual me hizo ruborizar. El que dio el primer paso fue él, como era de esperarse. Se acerco a mi, poso un dedo en mi barbilla provocando que mi cara apunte hacia arriba y luego presiono sus labios dulcemente contra los míos. Las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaron a volar, hasta que recordé que nos encontrábamos en compañía de mis padres. Solo esperaba que ellos no me hubieran visto. Con dificultad, aleje nuestros labios y me asegure de que no me hayan observado. Supuse que no, ya que estaban muy entretenidos con sus compras, pobre Charlie, mamá lo volvería loco.

Luego de un rato, era el turno de Edward para probarse el traje. Le quedaba hermoso, era imposible que alguien sea tan guapo. Era un traje negro con una corbata color champagne, que combinaba con sus ojos, y una camisa blanca.

Tras pasar un buen rato, nuestros cuatro caballeros habían finalizado sus compras y nos encontrábamos en camino hacia el patio de comida para encontrarnos con los padres de Edward. Al llegar, vi a una pareja muy joven y al enterarme que esas eran las personas que buscábamos me asombro muchísimo la noticia. La mujer, Esme como me había adelantado Edward, parecía de unos 26 años, tenía el cabello color caramelo, la cara con forma de corazón, hoyuelos en sus mejillas y era de proporciones pequeñas. Los hermanos Cullen nos habían hecho llegar los datos de que ella era una persona muy amorosa y sentía las penas ajenas, era demasiado sensible. El hombre, Carlisle, era rubio y tan guapo como los hijos, parecía una estrella de cine. Era medico y la cabeza notable de la familia, se le veía compasivo y justo.

Al llegar nos dieron una calurosa bienvenida, parecía que estas no eran, al fin y al cabo, unas tan malas compras. Luego de comprar y comer las hamburguesas del Mc´donalds nos dirigimos hacia el hotel. Tan buena fue la relación entre mis padres y los Cullen, que se prometieron ir al baile de navidad juntos.

Al pasar los días, no me despegue ni un segundo de Edward y sus hermanos, que ya parecían los míos. Éramos un grupo de seis muy unido, esto era único.

Había llegado el 24 de Diciembre, hoy era noche buena y se notaba en las caras de las personas. El vestíbulo estaba completamente adornado y había un gran árbol de navidad en el. La gente entraba y salía con paquetes envueltos, la playa se encontraba repleta y los autos pasaban con la música demasiado alta. El sol resplandecía y se decía que iba a ser un gran día.

Al llegar las 06:00 p.m., comenzamos a arreglarnos mi madre, Esme, Rose, Alice y yo en la suite de los Cullen.

Al terminar, Alice y Rose sonreían de oreja a oreja, el trabajo que habían hecho conmigo era fantástico, hasta yo lo decía. Habían convertido mi pelo lacio y opaco en brillante y con ondas, caía en forma de cascada. El color de mi sombra de ojos combinaba con el azul del vestido, el cual dejaba mi espalda al descubierto y se ataba con unas pequeñas cintas plateadas sobre mis hombros. El tajo que tenia, permitía a cualquiera visualizar mi pierna derecha y mis zapatos de tacón bajo, ya que me había negado a utilizar mas. Mamá me había prestado su collar color plata, ya que con el pequeño escote quedaría muy bien. Raro de mi, pero me quejaba únicamente del rimel.

Rose llevaba consigo un vestido rosa pastel que relucía por doquier y Alice bestia uno negro bastante corto, en cambio, Renne usaba uno verde claro y Esme uno blanco, los dos muy clásicos.

Al estar las cinco listas bajamos por el ascensor donde, en la planta baja, nos encontramos con nuestros hombres. Edward me esperaba con una mirada de intriga, al verme no pudo cerrar la boca, eso me hizo ruborizar, jamás creí hacer reaccionar a un hombre de tal forma.

-Bella, ¡estas preciosa, ese azul es tu color definitivo! Que bella eres mi amor- dijo y me arrullo en sus brazos-. Te he traído un regalo.

Saco de su bolsillo una flor y me la coloco en la muñeca derecha.

Ingresamos al salón principal que estaba aun mas hermoso que la ultima vez que acudí a el para asistir a un festejo. Esta vez había mesas, comida y demás.

Pasaron las horas. Me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo, estábamos esparcidos en dos mesas que se encontraban una al lado de la otra. En una se hallaban nuestros padres y en la nuestra, pues nosotros. Emmet me hacia reír muchísimo con sus chistes y sus actitudes chiquilinas, al igual que Alice. Edward me hacia sentir la mujer mas afortunada del mundo con solo servirme un poco de agua.

En la hora de bailar esta vez no me queje, me levante con mi vestido largo y comencé a danzar con mis compañeros.

En un momento, se escucho que el dj nos pedía por favor tomar nuestras copas de champagne y acercarnos al balcón.

La cuenta comenzó de forma regresiva desde diez.

-10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… ¡¡Y 1!!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

Brindamos y nos dimos las felices navidades y los buenos deseos con nuestros seres queridos.

Se podría decir que fue casi planeado, pero las 5 parejas que conformaban nuestro "grupo" se besaron intuitivamente. Edward se acerco a mí de forma lenta, seductora y romántica. Presiono sus labios contra los míos cortándome la respiración, el beso comenzó y solo podía pensar en su embriagante perfume. Amaba a este hombre, amaba esta navidad y estas semanas de vacaciones. Al terminar, Edward tomó mi mano y luego de pedirle permiso a mis padres, nos fugamos hacia la playa.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestro lugar.

Ya allí, nos recostamos uno junto al otro, sin pensar en los carísimos trajes que llevábamos puestos. Nos mirábamos, de una forma tan sincera y única que parecía un cuento de hadas.

Las estrellas y la luna eran nuestra única fuente de luz.

-Bella, te amo. Te amo desde que te vi en la orilla del mar, desde que bailaste conmigo, desde que vi tu rubor- sus ojos parecían cristalinos-. No quiero perderte jamás, se que todo ha sucedido muy rápido, pero…- una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, atravesando su mejilla.

-Oh Ed, no llores te lo suplico. No, por favor- pronto comencé a derramar lágrimas yo misma-. Lo se, te entiendo, también eres lo que mas importa en mi vida en este momento. Te prometo, te juro, que volveremos a estar juntos muy pronto, mas de lo que tu piensas.- bese su boca perfecta, helada y única.- Te amo, mi amor.

-Bella te tengo otra sorpresa- dijo al rato-, por favor acompáñame a mi habitación.

Al llegar allí, Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me condujo hasta su piano. Me sentó junto a él y ágilmente comenzó a tocar. Era una balada, mejor dicho, una nana. Era _mi_ nana.

Era una melodía lenta y armoniosa. Solo podía verlo a él, a sus ojos, a su boca, su perfecto rostro, a toda su inmaculada figura. Este era el hombre de mi vida, de toda mi vida.

Ya era hora de partir hacia nuestras habitaciones, todavía nos quedaba unos largos y cansadores días de vacaciones. Al despedirnos el tomó mi mano caballerosamente y la beso, siguió subiendo, beso mi clavícula, mi cuello y por debajo de mi oreja hasta llegar a mi boca, y finalizo con un beso apasionado.

Al ingresar descubrí que Alice dormiría con Rose y conmigo, así que juntamos nuestras camas y dejamos que la pijamada comience.

Fue una noche de chusmerio, amor, chistes y mucha amistad femenina.

Nos dormimos muy tarde, tal como nos despertamos.

Luego de levantarnos nos dirigimos hacia el buffet y tomamos nuestros almuerzos. Más tarde nos encontramos con los demás para recibir nuestros regalos de navidad. Había regalos muy originales, como el de Emmet a Jazz. Le dio unos anteojos con unos ojos dibujados encima, así podría dormir en las clases de algebra ya que las odiaba.

Así pasamos el día, entre idas y vueltas por el hotel, las calles y la playa.

El día final se acercaba y me daba muchísimo miedo. Al llegar, solo quise pasar mi última mañana con Edward. Nos prometimos volvernos a ver, no separarnos por mucho tiempo, sino sufriríamos demasiado los dos. A la hora de irme, corrí hacia él, con las lágrimas cayendo de mis mejillas. Rosalie hizo lo mismo con Emmet y Alice siquiera se separo de Jasper.

Estas vacaciones fueron únicas, y se repetirán, no, mejor aun, las viviré por siempre.

Porque a pesar de que no se que me preparara el futuro, solo se que Edward esta en él.

Jamás olvidaría este viaje de ensueños.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
